Expansionist State of Arabia
The Expansionist State of Arabia is the worlds largest and most influential nation,controlling almost all of Asia and and the Pacific Islands. Formation In 2014,America's War on Terror ended when its attention was instead drawn towards South America,where Suriname had annexed French Guiana and invaded its Western neighbors. The Middle East,in a shadow of itself,was in economic and political shambles. In the Phoenix Islands in the Pacific,a 24 year old American,named Ginger Blackstone,formed an elite military organization to take control of the Middle East. She invaded Kuwait,and then Qatar,the United Arab Emirates,Oman and Yemen,until her organization completely surrounded Saudi Arabia. Invading from the North,East,and South,the Arabians were pushed all the way back to the Western coast,before being forced to cede all their land to to Kuwait. Now having complete control of the Arabian peninsula,the newly formed Expansionist State of Arabia,with Blackstone as its Empress,began to use its vast amount of oil wealth to buy old A-10 Thunderbolt's from the U.S,and then buying weapons from Heckler & Koch. After building up a massive army,the ESA invaded Iraq,quickly dominating it and pushing west into Jordan,Syria,and Israel. The UN did little,just watching as entire nations were engulfed overnight by the growing python known as the Expansionist State of Arabia. By 2017,Turkey had also fallen,and the ESA Unifying Army,as it was now called,was easily pushing into Iran and North to the former Soviet nations. By fall of 2018,all the former Soviet nations except Ukraine,Belarus,and the Baltic coast nations were controlled by the ESA. Next to be annexed wwas Afghanistan,which took until 2021 to conquer. Now sending its Unifying Army southeast,the Pakistani capital of Islamabad fell,and the ESA now had the task of pushing down to the coast. This was finally accomplished summer of 2022,and it seemed peace was at hand,until the ESA invaded the section of Russia that bordered the Caspian Sea. Russia,avoiding conflict,ceded the area,and later went into a severe drought after the desalinization centers along its coast there were lost. The nations expansionist frenzy calmed until 2025,when China,Russia and India joined forces against the United Staes and the UN. The United States,its shipping being attacked everywhere,and its interests abroad extremely threatened,began to look for new allies. It allied with South Africa,to keep India from invading into the Atlantic,Japan,to keep the Chinese occupied,and the ESA,who invaded Russia. This massive war eventually became known as World War 3,and for the ESA,the Russian Campaign was hard. The Unifying Army had never had much experience in winter combat,and the Russian managed to stave them off with wave after wave of tanks and airstrikes. However,the ESA managed to take over 13 of their nuclear missile silos,and used them to wipe Moscow from the face of the Earth. With no leadership,the Russian military was easily defeated,and all of Russia was now in the hands of the ESA. Blackstone,feeling confident,pushed south into China. The Great Wall actually helped to block the infantry invasion,but the ESA,seeing it as a national pride thing for the Chinese,launched thousands of airstrikes against it,and pushed into the Gobi desert. Mongolia,feeling threatened and not wanting to become an enclave nation like Lesotho,attacked the Unifying Army and bombarded its supply lines. However,with most of its military fighting abroad,Mongolia was easily conquered. With China quickly becoming overwhelmed,India needed to help its last ally. It invaded the southeastern ESA,but was stopped when a 2nd army,called The Shield,blocked it from going any farther. The Shield pushed into India,and quickly and efficiently conquered New Delhi. The President of India commited suicide,and Empress Blackstone sent the Shield to take control of the rest of its land,but also secretly ordered Bangladesh,Nepal,and Bhutan to be conquered also. With the last province of China,Manchuria,being taken over in 2029,the war ended,with the ESA the largest nation in the world. The US liked its new ally,and the ESA gave Japan control of the Kuril Islands,along with Kamchatka and the rest of its northeastern coastline,from Kamchatka up. (Note:It wasnt going to give up its entire Pacific coastline,that would be dumb.) Economy The ESA has one of the best economies in the world. With so much raw materials and land for agriculture,not to mention most of the worlds oil,the ESA constantly exports oil,agricultural goods,and also manufacturing plants from other nations. This allows its citizens to live in almost completely defensible luxury. Alot of the nations money goes towards defense,and industrial military sites have been built using this extra money. Empress Blackstone is also building a massive barrier wall around the entire ESA,and it easily will beat the Great Wall of China in size and tech. Category:Expansionist State of Arabia